Over It
Over It Over It by Katharine McPhee is performed in Dance Forever, the sixth episode of Season One. Ginger sings this, due to the fact that Chase runs away from their kiss, causing her to think that she had done something wrong. She is especially dismayed at how she continually sees him comforting and kissing Heather. After Chase confronts Ginger and stops her from throwing up in the ladies' bathroom, he reassures her to let her know how beautiful she is. In tears, Ginger sings this song as Chase walks out. She looks into the mirror as she sings, upset as she wipes her tears. She then heads out of the bathroom as she goes backstage, looking at Chase as she walks past some of the members and once again, looks back into the mirror, finishing off the song. Lyrics Ginger: I'm over your lies and I'm over your games I'm over you asking me when you know I'm not okay You call me at night and I pick up the phone And though you be tellin' me I know you're not alone Oh and that's why your eyes, I'm over it Your smile, I'm over it Realized, I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over Wanting you to be wanting me No that ain't no way to be How I feel, read my lips Because I'm so over (I'm sorry) Movin' on and it's my time You never were a friend of mine Hurt at first, a little bit But now I'm so over, I'm so over it I'm over your hands and I'm over your mouth Trying to drag me down and fill me with self doubt Oh and that's why your world, I'm over it So sure, I'm over it I'm not your girl, I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over Wanting you to be wanting me No that ain't no way to be How I feel, read my lips Because I'm so over (I'm sorry) Movin' on and it's my time You never were a friend of mine Hurt at first, a little bit But now I'm so over, so over it... I'm so over it... Oh... Don't call, don't come by Ain't no use don't ask me why You'll never change There'll be no more crying in the rain Ohh... I'm over it... Wanting you to be wanting me No that ain't no way to be How I feel, read my lips Because I'm so over (I'm sorry) Movin' on and it's my time You never were a friend of mine Hurt at first, a little bit But now I'm so over, so over it... I'm so over it... I'm over it... Wanting you to be wanting me No that ain't no way to be How I feel, read my lips Because I'm so over (I'm sorry) Movin' on and it's my time You never were a friend of mine Hurt at first, a little bit But now I'm so over, so over it Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs